


A Quick Glance

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, D/s overtones, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Multi, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7039156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Teddy wanted was a quick glance, but he ended up getting so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Glance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the wand_in_a_knot 24 hour porn challenge from sassy_cissa's prompt: up against the wall.

A series of gasps sounded as Harry dove, tilting the old broom he had grabbed from the Weasley Quidditch shed towards the ground. Charlie followed behind him not a second later, but Teddy could tell that Harry had the advantage here. He bit down on his bottom lip as his skin tingled with the adrenalin pumping through his veins. Some of the rest of the family had stood so they could get a better look at what Harry and Charlie had spotted, but Teddy stayed firmly ensconced in his folding chair, his thighs clamped tightly together.

 

This was a dream matchup for Teddy in more than one way. He had spent his whole life hearing tales of just how good both Harry and Charlie were and now he was finally witnessing it himself. He shifted his position in the chair, trying to subtly adjust himself so the growing bulge in the front of his jeans was less obvious to anyone who happened to look over. Harry Potter and Charlie Weasley in the one game. _Fuck_.

 

Teddy’s hands clenched on the arms of the chair when Harry yanked his broom upwards. He had completely missed whether Harry had managed to grab the Snitch or not, but that wasn’t what he focussed on. Harry and Charlie landed on the field together, laughing and slapping each other on the back. Teddy hungrily drank in the sight of Charlie’s unbuttoned shirt flapping in the small breeze, exposing the white tank he wore beneath as he walked back towards the edge of the field. Charlie had always been a favourite of Teddy’s and to see him like this – his skin shining with sweat and his chest heaving as he panted with the exertion – he knew he would be using this day as fantasy fuel for what would most likely be the rest of his life.

 

“Good job, Charlie!” Teddy’s eyes flicked over to Harry, who was grinning up at Charlie. “I’ll get you next time, though.”

 

Charlie’s deep responding laugh had Teddy’s stomach muscles clenching as pleasure shot through him. “You keep telling yourself that, Harry.”

 

Unable to help himself, Teddy dragged his eyes down Harry’s form when the two of them stepped off the field. His hair was – as always – a complete mess, his shirt clung to him where he had been sweating in the hot sun and those jeans… Teddy’s breath left him when Harry turned from him, giving him the perfect view of his obviously firmly muscled arse.

 

Clamping his thighs together even tighter, Teddy willed himself to be able to keep his breathing steady as he watched the two of them. He knew he would never be able to show his face around the Burrow again if he let on what was running through his mind. He watched as both Harry and Charlie gathered up the Quidditch supplies from where everyone else had dropped them and, with a wave of their hands to tell them they would be along soon, walked off together towards the shed. Teddy watched in appreciation, storing the image of his two fantasy men together away for detailed inspection later that night. As focussed as he was on trying to keep what he was feeling from showing on his face, he completely missed the fact that Grandma Molly had arrived at the field until she began to usher everyone back inside to clean up before dinner.

 

“Come on Teddy! If you don’t hurry, all the hot water will be gone!”

 

Teddy immediately bent forward, hiding his raging erection from the eyes of Hugo, with whom he was sharing a room for the weekend. He grasped a bag that sat beside his chair in a desperate attempt to cover up the fact that he was, in fact, covering something up. Rummaging through the bag with one hand, Teddy waved the other in Hugo’s vague direction.

 

“I’ll be there soon!”

 

He kept his eyes firmly pinned on the bag in front of him, listening carefully as the rest of the family exited the field, with Hugo grumbling about weirdos who want cold showers. Teddy grinned, knowing that a cold shower was probably exactly what he needed at that point in time. Not until he did one last thing, however. Cautiously raising his head, he looked around, making sure he had been left alone.

 

All he wanted was one look; just a quick glance of the two of them, hot and sweaty after the game. That was all. He was fairly certain that that would fuel his fantasies for the rest of his life. Reaching down unconsciously, he pressed the palm of his hand against his erection, hoping to dull some of the need the pressure of his zipper was sending through him. He was not a teenager any longer, which meant that he _could_ control himself; for a few more minutes, at least.

 

Pushing himself up from the chair, he started to slowly make his way over towards the shed. The rubbing of his zipper against his hard cock was sending jolts of need through him, but he ignored it for the time being, knowing that what he was about to witness was going to be something that was so much better. Taking a deep breath as he reached the Quidditch shed, he let it out slowly. The door was slightly ajar and Teddy considered pushing it open a little, but caught himself just in time. It would be blatantly obvious if he just barged on in and he would most likely end up embarrassing himself. No, that was definitely not what he wanted. This memory would not be tainted by an ever-lasting feeling of humiliation as both Charlie and Harry stared at the stupid child standing before them, mouth open and cock bulging in his jeans.

 

 _A quick glance, that’s all_ , he told himself firmly. _In and out without either of them being any the wiser._

 

He stopped in his tracks when he heard a strange noise from the shed. A dull thud followed by what sounded very much like a stifled moan reached his ears, propelling him forward faster than he knew he should be moving. The dry grass crunched beneath his shoes, but he found he couldn’t care how much noise he made when the moan sounded again. This couldn’t be what it sounded like, could it? Surely everyone in the family would know if Harry and Charlie were–

 

“… _fuck_ , Charlie…” A deep chuckle answered the words, followed by another moan. “Keep doing that and this won’t last very long.”

 

Unable to help himself, Teddy stepped close enough to press against the doorjamb and look through the crack in the door. The sight that greeted him almost had him groaning aloud himself. Harry was pressed against the back wall of the shed, his hands tangled through Charlie’s hair as he knelt in front of him. The angle didn’t allow Teddy to see anything beyond that, but it was more than enough for him. His cock throbbed in his jeans, but he ignored it for now; this was something he wanted to savour.

 

Harry threw his head back with a thud against the wooden wall and another groan escaped his throat. The hands in Charlie’s hair clenched as Harry’s hips jerked forward.

 

“Fuck, Charlie… Been too long…”

 

Charlie’s responding moan was muffled, causing Teddy’s hand to automatically fly to the front of his jeans. Giving himself a tight squeeze, he had to bite down on his lip to prevent himself from moaning aloud. His blood pumped through his veins so quickly that his head began to swim as he watched the scene in front of him. Harry’s mouth fell open as his hips began to move on their own, thrusting into Charlie’s willing mouth. Without even thinking about it, Teddy’s hand sped up on his cock, rubbing himself through his jeans. He knew he wouldn’t last long, but sweet Merlin, this would be a fantastic orgasm.

 

“God, Charlie, I… Fuck… _Teddy_?”

 

“What?”

 

Teddy’s eyes widened as Charlie pulled off Harry, giving him a quick glimpse of his godfather’s hard cock. His voice was rough, sending another jolt of hot need through Teddy’s chest. Charlie turned and swiped his hand across his mouth before pinning Teddy with a shocked look, almost as though he hadn’t believed Harry. Teddy, for his part, simply stood there, pressed against the doorjamb, his hard cock in hand, too stunned to do much more than stare right back. It was Harry who managed to regain his senses first.

 

“Come here.”

 

Teddy’s eyes widened even more, but he found himself moving forward at Harry’s command. He pushed through the door and came to a stop a few steps from where Harry stood against the back wall, his chest heaving and one hand still tangled in Charlie’s hair.

 

“You want to watch?” Licking suddenly dry lips, Teddy’s eyes flicked down to where Charlie still knelt not three steps from him. “Charlie isn’t the one who asked the question, Teddy. Do you want to watch?”

 

The command and control to Harry’s voice sent a shiver straight through Teddy. Surely this couldn’t be real? He must have been hit on the head by the Quaffle sometime during the afternoon and this was some form of fever dream. His hand slipped over to his cock again automatically as he nodded.

 

“Fine.” Harry flicked a hand towards the door and Teddy heard the lock click into place. “Watch, but don’t touch yourself. Not until I tell you to.”

 

Almost as though that were some kind of signal, Charlie turned back to Harry and swallowed him whole again. Teddy’s breath left him in a rush when Harry’s hands clenched back into Charlie’s hair and he began to thrust. With his shoulders pressed against the wall, Harry jerked his hips forward, burying himself into Charlie’s mouth over and over again. His hands clenching and flexing in turn by his sides as he fought against the need to touch himself, Teddy kept his eyes wide open, needing to take in every tiny part of this fantasy come to life.

 

“Teddy.”

 

His heart skipped in his chest as he met Harry’s eyes. It was impossible to make out even a small sliver of green around Harry’s wide-blown pupils, his mouth was open as he panted raggedly, and his hair flopped across his forehead. Teddy’s hand flicked over towards his cock, his fingers hovering over, but not yet touching.

 

“Not yet.”

 

Harry’s hands clenched in Charlie’s hair as his hips stuttered. His eyes fluttered closed and his mouth opened even wider as he let out a loud groan. Teddy held his breath, hoping against hope that he would manage to hold on as he watched Harry coming down Charlie’s throat. It seemed to both take forever and be over way too soon for Teddy, who didn’t dare to even move lest he follow Harry into orgasm without once being touched.

 

His heart thudded against his ribcage as Harry sank to his knees and drew Charlie into a deep kiss. This was so much more than he had ever dared to dream of, but now it was over. He would be told off for watching such an intimate act between his godfather and the man who was obviously his lover and quite possibly banned from all future family Quidditch games. He hung his head, waiting for Harry to gather himself enough to start to yell about having his privacy invaded.

 

“Do you want to come?”

 

Teddy’s head snapped up to see Harry watching him. He still held Charlie’s head in both hands, his thumbs rubbing small circles over Charlie’s cheekbones, but his attention was most definitely fully on Teddy. He nodded silently.

 

“Good; so does Charlie. Come here.” When Teddy simply stood there and stared in surprise, Harry sighed. “I am more than willing to just let you stand there while I have all the fun here, Teddy, if that’s what you want–”

 

“No, no, I...” Teddy stepped forward, his hand hovering in the air towards where Harry and Charlie still knelt. “I want this. Please.”

 

“Finally found your voice, have you then?” Charlie’s voice was rough and laced with amusement as he stood and turned to face Teddy. “Are you sure?”

 

Teddy’s eyes flicked automatically to where he could see Charlie’s cock straining the front of his jeans. He opened his mouth, but all that came out was a slightly strangled sound that had Charlie chuckling.

 

“Alright, then.”

 

Teddy watched as Harry moved aside, allowing Charlie to lean back against the wall he had been pressed against a few moments before. Charlie’s fingers flicked the buttons of his fly out of their loops rapidly, causing Teddy’s heart to thud against his ribs with each one. Was he really doing this? With _Charlie Weasley_? The look Charlie sent him the second he pulled his hard cock out of his jeans told Teddy that yes, he definitely was doing this. His feet seemed to move without his permission, taking him over to kneel in front of where Charlie leant back against the wall. He reached greedily for Charlie’s cock, licking his lips in anticipation, but was halted by a soft voice.

 

“Slowly now, let him enjoy it.”

 

Teddy gasped when one of Harry’s arms circled around his waist. Harry pressed close to Teddy’s back, holding him against his hard chest. Letting out a somewhat shaky breath, Teddy flexed his fingers in an attempt to slow his movements. His eyes fixed on Charlie’s cock in front of him, he wrapped his fingers around the base and stroked once, much slower than he usually would. Charlie surprised him by letting out an appreciative groan, despite the lack of lubrication. Teddy muttered the charm so he had a handful of slippery lube and stroked again, this time earning himself a jerk of Charlie’s hips.

 

“That’s it, Teddy, slowly build the pleasure up. Watch his face; let him show you what he needs.”

 

It was damn-near impossible for Teddy to remove his eyes from Charlie’s cock in front of him, but a nudge on his chin from Harry’s free hand prompted him. Charlie’s eyes were fixed on Teddy and Harry, his mouth open so Teddy could just see the tip of his tongue between his teeth. He stroked his fingers along Charlie’s length again, watching avidly as Charlie’s eyelids fluttered.

 

“Yes, Teddy. You’re such a fast learner.” Pleasure shot through Teddy’s chest at Harry’s soft voice in his ear. “Keep going; you’re doing so well.”

 

Shuffling a little closer so he could press Charlie back against the wall even more firmly, Teddy continued stroking him, experimenting with different things as though this were a real, proper lesson. He discovered rather quickly that adding a little pressure to the base of Charlie’s cock caused his breath to hitch, that twisting his hand as it reached the head forced Charlie’s hips to jerk forward, and that speeding his hand up along the shaft made not only Charlie moan, but Harry as well.

 

“Yes, Teddy, yes… Harry?” Charlie’s voice was barely discernible from the moans he had been letting out, but Teddy focussed on it anyway. “Reward him.”

 

Teddy didn’t have much time to try to work out exactly what Charlie could mean before he felt Harry’s fingers on his fly. The rush of cooler air onto his heated skin when Harry freed his cock from the confines of his jeans caused Teddy’s eyes to squeeze shut tight. His hand halted on Charlie and he leant back against Harry’s chest, arching his back to give him better access.

 

“Look at you,” Harry whispered in his ear, sending yet another shiver of pleasure rocking through Teddy’s chest. “So open and needy. You’ll get your reward, don’t worry about that. Charlie’s ready and waiting for you, though.”

 

The words took a few seconds to penetrate the fog of need rapidly beginning to surround Teddy’s brain. He reopened his eyes to find Charlie watching him with lust clearly written on his face. It took nearly all of his rapidly deteriorating willpower, but Teddy managed to force himself up off Harry’s chest.

 

“Very good, Teddy,” Harry murmured into his ear. “No need to take it slow this time. He wants this; he wants _you_.”

 

Teddy let out a groan just before flicking his tongue out to taste the pre-cum beading on the tip of Charlie’s cock. The hitching of Charlie’s breath seemed to prove Harry’s words true, spurring Teddy on. Wrapping his lips around the swollen head, he sucked gently for a few seconds before moving downwards.

 

“Yessss…” The hissed word from above him was almost lost to Teddy’s ears in the jolt of pleasure that followed the first stroke of Harry’s hand along his cock. “Yes, Teddy… Good, good…”

 

Charlie’s hands landed in Teddy’s hair and he jerked his hips forward, burying himself deeper in his mouth. Teddy responded on instinct, taking a deep breath and attempting to relax his throat to allow Charlie to continue without him gagging.

 

“That’s it, Teddy, you’re doing so well. Look at Charlie; the look on his face. He’s enjoying this so much…” Harry’s words flowed over Teddy as he stroked his hand slowly along his cock, building his orgasm at his leisure. “You’re both so beautiful like this.”

 

Teddy pressed forward, both so he could put more pressure on his own cock in Harry’s hand and shove Charlie back against the wall again. He knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that he wasn’t doing much beyond being used by the two men he had desired for so long, but he couldn’t care. He groaned when Harry sped his hand up a little, causing Charlie to jerk in his mouth. The pressure of having to concentrate on both the cock in his mouth and the hand on his own cock was causing Teddy’s head to spin a little and he closed his eyes, just allowing the moment to happen how it would.

 

“Fuck, Teddy... That’s… That’s…”

 

“Listen to him, Teddy. Listen to what you’ve reduced him to. He can’t even speak…”

 

Teddy wriggled his tongue, causing Charlie’s hips to jerk out of their rhythm again. He waited just long enough for Charlie to regain his rhythm before swallowing around him.

 

“ _Fuck…_ Harry, he’s…”

 

The pleasure that flowed through Teddy when Charlie’s voice faltered caused him to thrust his hips into Harry’s hand, seeking more friction. Harry seemed to take the hint, speeding his hand up.

 

“He’s close, Teddy, very close. Just a little more.”

 

Huffing a breath out when Harry’s hand twisted on him, Teddy hummed, encouraging Charlie on the only way he really could. He heard a strange sound above him just before Charlie’s hands clenched in his hair. It was warning enough for Teddy to pull back a little. With one last thrust, Charlie let out a loud groan and spilled his release into Teddy’s mouth. Teddy swallowed rapidly, hoping he could catch everything, but knowing that he probably wouldn’t.

 

“Good, Teddy, good. You did so well,” Harry murmured into his ear when Charlie had collapsed onto his knees before them. “Would you like your reward?”

 

Throwing himself back against Harry’s chest unthinkingly, Teddy let out a noise that sounded pathetic even to his own ears. “Please… Please…”

 

It didn’t take much. Two strokes of Harry’s hand along Teddy’s cock and his body was spasming with an orgasm so strong it almost took his consciousness with it. It seemed to take forever, but Harry held him, stroking him through it and murmuring encouraging words in his ear. He was trembling and panting heavily when the orgasm finally released him and he knew that it was only Harry’s strong arm wrapped around his waist that was holding him upright. Not that he seemed to be able to bring himself to care, as he relaxed back against Harry’s chest.

 

“He seems pleased with himself.”

 

“Oh, believe me, he should be.”

 

“Really?”

 

Teddy knew he should really be insulted by the surprised tone in Harry’s voice, but, again, he found that he was too relaxed – too satisfied – to care. He sighed as he reopened his eyes to find them watching him.

 

“Maybe I could show you next time, Harry. Prove myself if you don’t believe me.”

 

Harry’s deep chuckle vibrated through Teddy’s chest in response. “Pleased and over-confident? A nice combination.”

 

“Reminds me of you at that age.”

 

Teddy smiled as he listened to Harry and Charlie bantering back and forth above him. He allowed his mind to wander a little, enjoying the remains of his afterglow. No matter what happened after this, he knew that this was something he would never forget.


End file.
